


Sacred

by heartswells



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/pseuds/heartswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bruised like fruit: ripe and ready to rot, and sweet and soft beneath her teeth. Haloed by the sheets, Spencer split open; his skin melted away, his bones crumbled to dust, and his veins unraveled and spilled across her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

“ _Emily_.”

 

He choked, and the syllables of her name shattered like glass.

 

He lacked sultriness and suaveness, possessing none of the confident fineness of sex that had guided the manipulative tongues of the men she’d shared in the past. He bruised like fruit: ripe and ready to rot, and sweet and soft beneath her teeth. Haloed by the sheets, Spencer split open; his skin melted away, his bones crumbled to dust, and his veins unraveled and spilled across her body. He became as raw and tender as a wound, trembling like a church boy before the altar.

 

Spencer was a being far detached from his skin. He was a specter haunting his own bones. With a mind that exceeded God, his skin caged him and ridiculed him. His body was a limitation, the one humbling damnation that forced him to fail. Sex, the complete immersion of the body, felt bizarre. He did not invest in neurons and blood and muscle and sweat, yet with her lips pressed against his neck, he became purely a body and nothing more.

 

Emily folded him into her body and tangled him in the moment, forcing him to exist in every ticking second. It was like weakness—it was like _coping:_ digging his nails into the moment until they broke and they bled and begging of himself the he stave off the pain. He felt reduced; he felt basal; he felt _human._

 

Emily felt no power from it; she felt neither thirst for manipulation nor dominance. When she watched him shiver and writhe, she felt as though she was eavesdropping on a confession slurred in a hospital bed. It was an honor to witness his fragile reveal, to be trusted with his shattering mind, to kiss the shards with her lips, and to trace the cracks with her fingers.

 

Those moments when her name broke through his lips were sacred. Spencer’s kiss was a miracle, and she felt it like one felt the sky: unfathomable, intangible, and endless. Thought diminished between their kiss, and language became irrelevant. It was the origin of silence, of wordless prayers, and of forgiveness.

 

He was everything she had feared she could no longer believe in.

 

 

 


End file.
